


【飞空】大保健

by LostSeason



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSeason/pseuds/LostSeason
Relationships: 瑜昉
Kudos: 13





	【飞空】大保健

【飞空】大保健

前一夜李飞跑了场外勤。  
该关的关，该办的办，折腾到天亮才告一段落。白班不归他值，李飞打着哈欠捋着车，一路疲劳驾驶回到家，光是上楼那几步都让他觉得全身关节疼。  
屋里窗帘全都紧拉着，家里静悄悄的没动静。回卧室一看，双人用的一大床被子快有一半掉在地板上，小猴子睡觉只穿背心内裤，光裸的两腿夹着剩下那半边棉花被，团在床上睡得打鼻鼾。看这样子是想赖到日上三竿去，要不是李飞这时间回来，怕是午饭都不见得能爬起来吃。  
李飞伸手一巴掌拍在小孩儿的屁股蛋上，隔着紧身平角裤掌出一声打透皮肉似的脆响。  
“呃！”小猴梦见自己抢了一笔巨款，正扛着装满现钞的背包跑路，跑着跑着突然脚滑，在大马路上坐了个大屁股墩儿。屁股摔成八瓣，好疼好疼。  
醒过来眼珠一错，瞧见李飞贼兮兮地坐在床边，自己半边臀肉已经让他掐了满手还不老实，连揉带摸的沿内裤的边往里面钻。  
“醒啦？”  
“有病吧你？”这么被叫醒谁能不恼火。猴子困得眼皮都还没睁开先翻了个大白眼，抬脚就往李飞腰窝子上蹬。  
李飞眼明手快，捉住他狠狠踢过来的脚跟，手指头在最怕痒的脚掌心一勾一碰，果然让本来想和他使厉害的小猴子哑了火，急急忙忙往回躲。李飞得意地黏过去，手臂撑床，歪着半个身子压在小猴身上要跟他接吻。猴哥窝着火，不乐意亲，脖子拧来拧去地躲他，嘴里碎碎叨叨地骂李飞傻逼。  
“大早上嘴就这么不干净。”李飞半天捕不到那两片软嘟嘟的嘴唇，索性一口咬在他后脖颈上，又慢悠悠地移到耳朵边舔耳垂。  
“牙没刷呢，干净不了，滚蛋。”  
李飞累得很，想抱着他们家火气贼大的暖炉小朋友补补觉，于是脱了鞋子躺上床，揽着那截子精瘦的细腰打哈欠：“猴儿，再陪我睡会儿。”  
猴子的声音顿了一下才传出来，像是在辨明什么。  
“……你身上…”  
他翻过身来正对着李飞，干净又乖张的五官挤皱在一起，趴进李飞怀里到处嗅闻，得出结论：  
“你他妈的一股子骚味儿。”

李飞太阳穴突突跳：“你才骚。我忙了通宵，顶多是有点汗味。”  
小猴撇着嘴，脚趾头来回夹李飞的小腿肚子：“骚。一股子女人味儿。你昨晚上干嘛去了，警察还找小姐？”  
“我找你大爷。”  
李飞脾气本来也暴，很容易被小猴子带着跑，平复了一会儿才能继续聊下去：“鼻子挺灵，昨晚上外勤，查了家按摩房。”  
“黄也归你扫啊？”  
“大严打，黄毒黑一起抓呗。没白跑，查出来几瓶摇头丸，连人带货一起弄回局里去了。”  
猴子从鼻子里嗤出口气：“怎么查的啊，钓鱼？是不是得进门先消费？”  
话里话外透着不乐意。  
这算怎么回事，李警官心想，吃飞醋可不能搭上人民警察清清白白的好名声。  
李飞捏着小猴的鼻梁，有点哭笑不得：“消什么费，穿警服直接冲进人家店里头给围了，还消费。我是正经警察好吗？”  
“看你没个正经。”  
大圣往他怀里头扎，嘴里还是在骂他浑身骚气、恶心，脸却已经埋在胸前蹭了。小孩儿就是这样，高兴了就黏上来，不高兴就踹人，从来没什么好遮掩。  
李飞见他消了火，赶快借机搂紧了他，继续有一搭没一搭地瞎说：“马上去洗，马上去洗。你说得还真对，那屋脏得啊。……其实看着不脏，但我觉得是脏地方，闻着都有股子怪味儿。我们几个进去的时候还真有客人，真行，大半夜的在那按摩。几个老爷们一身肥肉涂得油亮油亮的，女的也光着，骑人家身上在那做——”  
说着说着李飞的声音突然卡壳。  
小猴子二十没啷当几岁，又长了张娃娃脸。他一向把他当小孩子，现在聊的这话题显然少儿不宜。  
“做什么？”  
猴子听得津津有味时骤然断了，不假思索地追问下去。  
“做，做大保健啊。”李飞本来说得绘声绘色，让“少儿不宜”的念头弄得直打鼓，嘴上也改换成含含糊糊的说法。  
猴子不满意：“怎么做的？”  
“嘿，不是你小小孩儿的好奇这个干嘛？”  
“我小小孩儿？”他笑起来的时候总是带一股狠厉的痞气，“你在那害臊个屁。老子之前混社会，见得比你多。”  
李飞眯眼：“大保健也见过？”  
小猴语气里还有点炫耀的意思：“见过，懂得很。”  
这下是李飞不高兴了。他满心觉得小鬼头在性启蒙方面应该完全是被自己按在床上操开窍的，为什么在这之前还接触过这些乱七八糟的事情？  
“怎么着，你做过？”  
“做过啊。两百多的、四百多的，手里有钱的时候这数儿不算贵啊。”  
他故意气李飞，玩够了就笑嘻嘻地挣开怀抱准备起床：“赶紧起来，臭死了。快去洗洗你这一身的骚。”  
李飞恨得牙痒痒，四仰八叉赖在床上：“忙一晚上累着呢。我看我确实差个保健，全套的！”  
小猴嗤之以鼻，见李飞躺着没动静，又抬腿去踩他的肚子：“你那点工资，找技师都找不起年轻的。”  
“你他妈的，”李飞让他顶得天灵盖冒火，死死捉住猴子的脚腕拖回来，要把人就地正法，“昨晚上没人操你，屁股痒了？”  
小孩儿张牙舞爪地反抗：“你把你身上性病的味儿洗干净了再说操我！”

李飞让猴子搞得心累，爬起来洗澡，换衣服，叫外卖，俩人脸对脸扒拉完一顿早午饭，他就回屋认真补觉去了。大白天的，睡眠还是浅些，中途有听见防盗门开关的动静，心想是小猴出门晃荡，不大要紧，就又昏昏沉沉睡过去。  
再醒过来时已经是傍晚，太阳黯淡下去，仅剩的一点点光照也被窗帘过滤，室内陈设的轮廓有些看不清晰。  
李飞睡渴了，清清嗓子喊人：“猴儿？回来了么？”  
“嗯——。”  
屋外传来答应的声音。一阵拖鞋踢踢踏踏在地板上甩打的动静过后，悟空圆溜溜的脑袋从卧室门探出一半：“你睡醒啦，死猪。”  
刚睡醒就听骂的李飞十分无语：“嗯，醒了。”  
“还累吗？”  
“有点儿吧。”这是实话实说。  
猴子闪身进屋来，边走边踢掉夹脚凉拖，两只鞋一只留在床脚，一只飞到了门框旁边。他窸窸窣窣爬上床，隔着被子骑坐在李飞腰上，在昏暗的光线里讨亲。  
李飞欣欣然扶住他的腰身，感觉小孩儿一双被舔湿的温软唇瓣慢慢离开自己的唇，透亮又顽皮的嗓音从上方飘进耳朵里：

“那你要服务吗？”

……嗯？  
他说什么？

在还没搞清状况的一分钟时间里，李飞已经被扒得一干二净，全身的腱子肉赤条条露在外头。他打个冷战，没来由地想起来昨天半夜目睹的油亮油亮肥胖中年人，心里忽然有点犯恶心。  
小猴子最后才脱自己的衣服，把手里那条豹纹内裤丢在地板上，手虚搭在李飞腰侧，不清不楚的光照使他脸上的表情更显得暧昧：“问你要服务吗，阿sir？”  
阿sir喉结滚了滚，视线黏在他那两条结实又白净的大腿上挪不开眼：“……有什么服务？”  
猴子拎起一瓶精油。他们家原来可没这个东西，应该是下午出门那趟买的。他拧开瓶子倒出一瓶盖的量，盛在手心里，两手并在一起轻轻搓揉，在那股子弥漫开来的芳香味道里气定神闲。  
“什么都有啊阿sir。手推，足推，波推，臀推——舒服得很，试一试嘛。”  
他的手掌搓得热乎乎的，盖在李飞胸口按压着打圈，让李飞觉得体内的邪火被那温度撩拨起来，关在胸膛里的心脏开始狂跳。  
昏暗不开灯的小房间，光裸着紧紧相贴的肉体，空气里混浊而浓厚的香味，故意拿捏的下流谄媚语气。他的卧室因此种种而变了模样，这儿的一切都贴着“廉价色情”的标签。他的小男朋友也变了，从一个痞气混混再往下堕落一步，变成养在洗头房里靠兜售“服务”谋生的按摩技师，要把这样廉价又脏乱的色情推销给他。  
李飞觉得更热也更渴了一些。  
好啊，廉价的东西，正配他这样的穷警察。

小猴子直接将精油倾倒在李飞宽阔的胸膛上，再继续用掌心推揉。精油的触感本来冰凉滑腻，可他的手心又是滚热的，摸到哪里，哪里便起火。那些精油于是将他整片胸口引燃，然后是小腹，腰侧，甚至于大腿。  
他被涂抹得像一只滑溜的活鱼，可鱼是冰凉的，他却热得头脑发茫。  
李飞看着猴子的眼睛，努力想要辨明他的神情，但猴子并不看他，垂着眼睛又取出些精油来，从他自己的脖颈处淋下去。同样的手法，将他自己那两块尺寸恰到好处的结实胸肌按摩得发亮。而后跪趴在李飞的正上方，矮下身子，慢慢将胸部挤压在李飞的小腹。  
那两面乳肉也是滑溜又滚热的，同他叠在一起时，李飞热得要出汗。小猴子前后摇晃起来，他并不是离开水面就无法行动的鱼，而是一条自如的蟒——柔软与狠绝并存，腰肢能摆扭出妖娆的曲线，也能将他盯上的猎物活活缠死。  
肌肉特有的那种弹性触感贴着他上下磨蹭，李飞觉得自己仿佛被蟒蛇吞入腹中，湿暖的、紧致的肉感在不断挤压着他全身，让他隐约生出些被吸入的诡异快意。偶尔会有小巧的凸起蹭过，三番两次以后他才反应过来，那是小猴子两枚惹人怜爱的乳粒，在这样火热的贴合里磨蹭得勃立而发硬，沾了亮晶晶的润滑油，又红又鼓，正跟着他的动作游走在自己腹肌的沟壑上。每每划过时小猴就轻轻哼出一口气，想必从这样的“服务”里面同样得到了快慰。  
悟空越来越往下移，摆着腰后撤，慢慢将小腹下方那片区域呈现出来。  
“阿sir，你都戳到我肚子了。”  
李飞早就硬了，肉柱上盘着涨鼓的青筋，龟头缺失应有的抚慰，已经闷成骇人的红紫色，光打量一眼都可知情欲的凶狠。小猴叉腿跪趴着，双手将自己的胸向中央推拢，胸肌间就现出一条细细的狭缝来，用这条缝来接纳李飞怒张的肉棒。  
他用柔软然而与女性相比仍然贫瘠的乳肉竭力按摩挤压柱身，顶端膨大的一块则直接被顺势吃进口中，这对他来说不难。小猴把李飞的龟头吮得啵啵作响，舌头灵活得很，时而在铃口拨弄促使他滴漏出些白精，时而沿冠形的一圈不停打转，像小孩子在贪吃糖果，一大口满满含住却舍不得吃完，在口中出来进去，细细用口腔里每一处软肉裹着碾磨。  
李飞眼前发白，忍了又忍才没有射在他嘴里，小猴见他还不想射，干脆先把那肉棒晾在一旁，继续往下去，仔仔细细用乳肉推挤李飞的大腿、小腿、直到脚背。然后重新爬回来，邀功一样给李飞看他摩擦得红热的胸，还有那两颗肿胀起来的肉果。李飞想也没想，立即吻住了其中一枚，柔软的舌与锐利的牙尖一并用上，疼和爽的夹击使小猴子痛快地叫出声来。  
“啊……！李飞，你那狗牙收收！”  
他也硬了，疼痛其实并没有那么难忍，反而叫他愈加兴奋。这边给李飞吃奶，下头早也已经忍不住，将勃起的阴茎挤在李飞的小腹上，借精油的润滑用他那几块腹肌安慰自己。  
李飞松开口中已经被欺负得快要磨破的肉芽，哑着嗓子问：“你服务完了没有？”  
“没有，没有呢。”猴子强撑着坐起来，去拿床头的精油瓶子递给李飞，自己掉了个方向，背朝他跪趴着，“你帮帮我……”  
小猴身上没点肥肉，偏偏就是屁股长得又圆又软和。李飞盯着那两瓣在昏暗中白得使人目眩的丰满臀肉，拇指扶住往侧边轻轻一拨，挤在肉缝里的菊穴就显露出来。他眯了眯眼凑近去舔，爽得小猴浑身激灵险些当场缴械，气喘吁吁地喊他停下：“操你，不是那！让你帮我往屁股上抹抹油。”  
“你早说啊。”  
李飞呲着牙朝小猴一乐，学他之前的样子，倒出精油在手心搓热，然后狠狠抓住让自己爱得不行的肥臀，打着圈将它们推得热烫、滑腻。即便他的手再大也掌不住全部，软肉从指缝间挤出来，又弹回去，手感好得他又没忍住，往雪白的嫩肉上狠狠扇了两巴掌。两声脆响之后小猴被打急了眼，捉住李飞的命根子自下到上用力一撸，李飞半是疼半是舒爽，这才停下手来。  
猴子慢慢往后坐，直到坐在了李飞的胸口，又开始前后扭腰，给他做所谓的“臀推”，越动越快，越动幅度越大。臀肉在他眼前挤成一滚滚肉浪，跟他同样柔软的胸肌湿湿滑滑地纠斗在一起，肉和肉之间拍打出黏腻的咕啾声。  
小猴自个儿的肉茎跟着动作不断摇摆，抽击在李飞的小腹，而属于李飞的那根还被捉在他手中。他也被欲火灼烤得愈发焦躁，干脆另只手握住了自己，两只手跟着摇摆臀部的频率一并撸动起来。  
床太晃了，李飞快要被他白皙的裸背跟肩膀上那片艳丽的刺青给晃晕了，偏偏小猴正乘在兴头上，骑着他的腰摇晃，还边自慰边给他打炮。他们俩肌肤相亲的部位早就混进一股汗液的咸湿味道，还有阳精的膻臊味在精油的花香味里时隐时现，说不出的淫靡色情。  
小猴仰着脖子呻吟：“飞哥，我、我好爽……呜呜。飞哥，好滑好热啊……”  
李飞眼睛都烧红了，恶狠狠地掐住猴子的腰赶他下去：“爽么？别骑着你哥了，你哥今天要操烂你。”  
他擒住对方蝴蝶振翅般轻盈漂亮的肩胛骨往前按，像抓住一只滑溜溜、水淋淋的小妖怪，狠命将他脸朝下按进了床褥之间。然后撤身坐起，就着两人现有的姿势将悟空的胯和臀提起来，手上刚好沾了湿滑的精油，轻易就能探进他的小穴中翻搅剪弄。  
他那里面因突然的侵入而激动得一抽一抽的，不会儿工夫就将李飞的手指完全含住，甜蜜地吸吮起来，上面的那张嘴还是在嘟嘟囔囔地胡说：“好痒、好痒，可以了飞哥……快进来插插我，我、我想你了，想挨你的操了。”  
妈的，你自找的。  
李飞恶狠狠地撞腰，将自己滚烫的肉棒一口气喂进小猴的最里面。小猴跪趴着把被子抓挠得凌乱不堪，在被操穿时短促地哭叫了一声，然后咬唇梗直脖子浑身紧绷着颤抖，几秒后身下流出的黏糊白精弄脏了床单，大口大口地喘息着整个人软趴下去。  
“怎么刚插一下就射了，小屁孩？”  
又是几掌下去打得悟空连连失声大喊，他浑圆的臀肉已经被李飞拍得又肿又红，每每吃打时那种火辣辣的痛和羞辱感都使他忍不住瑟缩，将李飞贯在他体内的肉棒再绞紧几分。  
李飞管不了小猴子的不应期了，只觉得再这么下去自己要被这妖猴直接夹出来。他扶着小猴的胯骨，开始又快又狠地在他肉穴里进出。顶得太深太疼了，小猴就哭着叫骂，然后被捞着腰在前列腺一通操弄，这下又开始喊爽，射过的阴茎还没疲软就颤巍巍地重新上膛。  
他们两人浑身是油，滑腻得抱不紧，这样操了几分钟之后小猴子快被李飞顶到床下面去。  
“哥，我要摔下去了……”  
他可怜地死命抓住床脚抵抗李飞干他时的前冲力，被迫像小狗一样趴着身子，还是努力回头看李飞，眼泪沾得脸上乱呼呼一片。李飞倒不含糊，将他的腰紧紧搂在怀里，带着他向后坐，让小猴子完全骑到他的大腿上，含着他已经勃发到可怖的粗长肉棒颠簸驰骋。最终用这样的姿势，将滚烫的热精一股股喷进小家伙的肚子里。  
悟空扶着快被灌得涨饱的小腹，在李飞粗糙带茧的手掌毫无怜惜地爱抚下又射了出来。浓浓的精液和汗液味道几乎快盖去了屋内弥漫的花香。

“你还累吗？”  
半晌后小猴子喘匀了气，用毛刺刺的短发扎李飞的脖颈。  
李飞也有点喘，但是低声笑着亲了亲猴子侧脸的纹身图样。  
“不累了。小猴儿的大保健，有点儿效果。”

fin


End file.
